The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Known powertrain architectures include torque-generative devices, including internal combustion engines and motor/generators, which transmit torque through a transmission device to an output member. One exemplary powertrain includes a two-mode, compound-split, electro-mechanical transmission which utilizes an input member for receiving motive torque from a prime mover power source, preferably an internal combustion engine, and an output member. The output member can be operatively connected to a driveline for a motor vehicle for transmitting tractive torque thereto. Electric torque machines, operative as motors or generators, generate a torque input to the transmission, independently of a torque input from the internal combustion engine. The electric torque machines may transform vehicle kinetic energy, transmitted through the vehicle driveline, to electrical energy that is storable in an energy storage device. A control system monitors various inputs from the vehicle and the operator and provides operational control of the powertrain, including controlling transmission operating state and gear shifting, controlling the torque-generative devices, and regulating the electrical power interchange among the energy storage device and the electric torque machines to manage outputs of the transmission, including torque and rotational speed.